Fin the fish and Old Macdonald's farm
by White.Black.Truth.Lies
Summary: You read the title, do you really want me to add a summary or have your brain cells melted enough? Thought so...


**AN: First for those of you who read hit. I know from killing someone to absurdness. My mood swings even astound me.**

**Fin the fish and Old Macdonalds farm.**

*-Lies- Oh my god it's a talking chicken

Alex- Of course it is, this _is_ old Macdonald's farm after all

Lies- But what are we doing at old Macdonald's farm? And aren't you a fictional character created by Anthony Horowitz?

Alex- Jeez, shout it out for the whole world to hear. I _am_ undercover you know. If you keep talking I'm gonna be caught out.

Lies-Ohhh... who are you spying on?

Alex- You

Lies- Oh… that makes sense... wait, what?

Alex- Oh my god, is everyone as dumb as you are in this strange non-fictional world?

Lies- *Frowns* Actually this world shouldn't be strange considering Anthony Horowitz made you live and spy in all real places... well I doubt there is actually a terrorist training ground where you were but... eh you never know.

Alex- You are annoying

Lies- *Smiles sunnily* Of course I am! How else am I going to get people to notice me?

Alex- You could be nice

Lies- But it's more fun being annoying, you try it

Alex- Actually, I think I'm going to edge away over towards the pigs

Lies- *Huffs* Well you're no fun...

Goes to stand on the other side of the large field they had been standing in

Sabina suddenly appears

A large group of Sabina haters suddenly appears

Sabina haters- Die Sabina-devil die!

They charge her with fake wooden swords and javelins

Sabina squeals annoyingly- Ahhh!!! What did I ever do to you?!!

Sabina haters- Exist!!!

Lies watches them run maniacally around the field

A small triangle flag with the words 'Go Sabina haters!' suddenly appears in her hand as well as one of those giant hands with a number one on them on the other. Behind her a set of bleachers appears

She starts cheering

Alex suddenly appears beside her

Alex- What are you doing?

Lies- Now whose dumb? I'm cheering on the Sabina haters of course

Alex- Why?

Lies shrugs

Lies- I have nothing better to do

Sabina runs past them only one dangerously sharp stiletto on, the other in her hand as she threatens the Sabina haters with it

Lies winces

Lies- Ooh that's gotta hurt

A large hoard of Sabina lovers suddenly appears

An all out war begins

Lies as she ducks a flying lipstick- Soooo... who are you spying on next?

Alex shrugs

Alex- Some famous rock star who wants to blow up little babies

Lies- Fun

Alex- Yep

Lies- You bored

Alex-Yep

Lies- Me too

Alex- Only boring people get bored

Lies- Huh?

Alex shrugs- Someone insignificant told me that once

Lies- I guess it makes sense... not really though

Alex- Yeah

Lies- This one shot should probably end shouldn't it?

Alex- It is getting boring... But then again it's been boring from the start

Goldfish appears- Water! Must have water!

Lies- Here you go *Suddenly holding fish bowl in hands*

Goldfish- Thanks, my name is Fin by the way

Alex- Original

Fin- Well when you live for a thousand million years and you're the first goldfish to ever become someone's pet you'll think it's original too!

Lies- You've lived for a thousand million years?

Fin- In two point three seconds I will have

Lies- Cool

Fin *Smug* Very

Tom suddenly appears- Hi everyone!

Lies, Alex and Fin, plus all the battling Sabina haters and lovers- Hi Tom! *Sabina related people go back to battling*

Lies- *Sings* Hey Tooomm…?

Tom- *Looking at Lies* Yes mysterious, insane looking stranger?

Lies- Do you want a… waffle castle?! *Lies pulls a gigantic, life-sized waffle castle from her pocket*

Tom- *Looking at Lies strangely* Nooo…

Lies- Are you sure? *Waves waffle castle temptingly (and dangerously)*

Tom- Yeeess…

Lies- Alright *Waffle castle disappears*

-Lies yawns-

Lies- I'm kinda tired, I think I'm gonna… *Lies yawns and stretches* …Gonna go to bed

Lies- *Waves to everyone* Bye everyone! *Skips off down the yellow brick road, singing happily*

Lies- *Trips and falls*

Lies- *Scream*

*Lies gets up, looking around, embarrassed*

Lies- No one saw that, okay?

Everyone, as they try to hold back hysterical laughter- Okay Lies!

Lies- *Pouts getting to her feet* Bye! *Runs away*

Alex, Tom and Fin the fish- Bye!

Alex- Come on Tom, I'm bored, let's go get chocolate chip sundaes.

Tom- *Grins* Okee-doke

Everything suddenly goes black and as this silly, rambling role play ends… bloodcurdling screams are heard

**AN: Mwah ha ha ha!!! I'm such an idiot. I don't blame anyone who did not make it this far, or who didn't even click on at all. **

**When I first started reading fanfiction I used to avoid these kinds of things like they were a new form of the plague… I called it… roleplaysandoneshotswillmakemedie-itis! **

**But thanks to my change of schools and the consequent gaining of friends that might be slightly insane, I have found that deep down I will always have a spot for corny, wannabe funny role plays… in other words, the role plays I write. Everything else is great. **

**Soooo…. Those that did make it, congratulations! I'm glad you did not die of roleplaysandoneshotswillmakemedie-itis. **

**I'm very happy for you all and if you want to make me even happier by commenting on my possibly (very much so) demented role play I'd be very pleased, even if it's just to ramble or tell me it's horrible.**

**Thanks for reading, Lies.**


End file.
